Operation Phoneix
by Bloody Rose Lover of Darkness
Summary: Alex Rider was never given the chance to leave for America with Sabrina Pleasure and her family. Instead he is forced to live in the Royal and General Bank for his protection until he is sent off to a mission with the Avengers. His mission is to stop the new organization Phoenix who were once Scorpia that have come back with a vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

**Alex Rider Crossover Avengers! After the book Scorpia rising. Only difference, Alex was not allowed to leave the country with Sabrina Pleasure and her family.**

"Alex, you'll be put in the care of the Avengers. You are too valuable to lose." Mrs. Jones the new head of MI6 said. After Scorpia collapsed, many criminal organizations started to target Alex Rider, teenaged spy to boost their own reputations. He was forced to live in the Royal and General bank and was not allowed to leave only sometimes was he sent off to Brecon Beacons to keep fit. Fortunately Mi6 did let Alex finish all his education making him ranked top 10 in the country and didn't send him onto anymore missions until now.

"What is the catch?" Alex asked warily. He knew Mrs. Jones would hide information from him in his previous experience.

"The Avengers need some help with catching a major criminal organization. It's called Phoenix. Apparently it is made from the previous Scorpia members. You will go as an informant because you are the only one that knows them better than anyone and of course you will be under the best protection." Mrs. Jones persuaded.

"Also, Agent Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D will pick you up to meet the Avengers at 1:00 pm. That leaves you half an hour to prepare. Don't forget to see Smithers for your gadgets." Jones added in.

Alex knew his life belonged to MI6 and that there was nothing else he could do but obey. His reply was a curt nod. He left the room with the grace of a cat.

The teenaged spy wasn't sure if he should be excited to meet the Avengers or tired of being used by MI6. Alex ran down the stairs of the Royal and General Bank. He did not like taking the elevators since in his line of work they are considered risky. The teenager stopped at the fifth floor. Smithers' workshop. Quietly he entered to see Smithers working on his inventions.

"Hello, my boy!" Smithers cheerfully exclaimed.

Alex put on a small smile. Smithers was his only friend in MI6.

"Today I have a bunch of gadgets to use including weapons. Phoenix is considered to be as dangerous as Scorpia. I am not taking the risk for you to go empty handed into battle." Smithers stated.

"I have prepared quite a lot for you than usual. I made many when you were off duty, but I think these are perfect. I made a jacket and backpack that can hide metals and bombs in them without scanners picking up on them. The backpack is where you will put your stuff in for travel. Now here I have a small ball made from nano tech. It can take any form you want it to be. The best part is, it only works for you."

Smithers told Alex to think of a laptop and hold the ball in his hand. Instantly it became a working laptop.

"Sweet!" Alex exclaimed.

"Its disguise mode is a chained necklace. I made it so it doesn't look girly or suspicious. It is a dog tag with a flame design. "

Alex instantly put on the necklace and tucked it behind his shirt.

"Next are these t shirts. These t-shirts are skin tight Kevlar. They are bullet proof and have a built in AC and heater. I have prepared 3 months worth of them in air sealed plastic bags."

"Moving on, we have your favorite flavor minted explosive bubblegum. I am assuming you remember those as well as the zit cream which melts metal and glass along with the laser point ball pen?"

Smithers continued.

"Remember that Nintendo DS on your first mission? I made this one as a secret phone with new apps I included. I made a chip that has all the games you can play with a secret code. In order to use the apps, you have to past the level one of Icarus, and put in the code. 5913. Make sure to save your progress so you can continue to have access to the bug locater, a GPS, can listen up to 400 meters radius in any directions, the distress signal, and five sleeping darts. To use bug locater, press L 3 times. GPS, Press the arrow keys in these order. N, W, S, E. listening radius, put in the earphones and adjust the distance by using volume and use the arrows to control what direction to listen to. Distress signal, press A then L and sleeping darts, press x."

Smithers handed Alex the DS to put in his backpack.

"Three more objects. The watch has a grappling hook that is made of pure titanium and can lift up to 2000 pounds along with a hologram hacking system. Second are these contact lenses. It is alright to wear them as long as you want. The contact will stick to the surface of you eyeball so they won't move even if you rub your eyes. They do not change the color of your eyes but they allow you to see in the dark, work like binoculars, and have a built in supercomputer. It will give you feeds on what you see and store the information into your necklace. Lastly, this gun is custom made just for you. Fingerprint sensitive to you and wipes all evidence off the gun itself. If someone else tries to shoot the gun, you can give it a voice commence to release a electric charge. Plus it can shoot 3 bullets at the same time that have a heat seeking tracking device and reacts from the movement of your finger. The gun can fit all different size of bullets so you have an endless supply."

"Thanks Smithers" Alex said before putting on one Kevlar shirt and the jacket on top followed by strapping his watch to his left hand. Carefully placing the contact lenses in his eyes and the bubble gum in his pants, he put the rest of his gadgets in his specially designed backpack.

"And can you do me a favor and get the Avengers' autographs for me?" Smithers pleaded.

"Sure, Smithers. " Alex answered back as he left the workshop.

5 minutes left to meet Agent Coulson in the lobby. Alex muttered to himself.

In the lobby, he saw Mrs. Jones beckon him over to where a man stood with brown hair aged 40.

True to his status, the agent didn't show his shock on his face but Alex saw through his façade easily as his eyes widen a bit.

"Dad" Alex said using this as his cover.

"Can we leave the bank already? I am so bored!" Alex whined.

Agent Coulson picked up on the act quickly and played along.

"Sorry, I took so long. Some of my paperwork got mixed up." The agent replied in a loving tone.

To the onlookers, they looked like father and son. However they were two agents ready to complete a mission. The pair disappeared into a small black car and drove off into the distance where the tri carrier awaited them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The ride to the tri carrier was silent. No one spoke a word. Agent Coulson observed the boy discreetly. He noticed Alex's eyes were emotionless and his posture screamed danger even though it looked relax. Alex noticed and smirked at how the man sitting beside him was trying to know him without blowing his professionalism. Finally Agent Coulson broke the silence after half an hour.

"We're here." He stated.

The two agents got out of the car swiftly and made their way to a helicopter. Agent Coulson whispered something into the pilot's ear. The pilot immediately welcomed the two into the back of his vehicle. During the flight, the pilot would constantly turn around and stare at the foreign boy sitting behind him. Alex tried to pretend he didn't care but after twenty more minutes, the boy became annoyed from being looked at as an exotic creature in a zoo.

"Hey, can you stop looking at me like some weird thing and say it straight to my face. It's pissing me off." Alex complained in a stoic voice. The pilot apologized right away after hearing such a cold tone used on him. The remaining of the flight was peaceful. All the teenaged spy could do was to stare out of the window. For a while, he stared at nothing until something caught his eye. In the middle of nowhere in the ocean was a large ship.

The ship became larger as the helicopter lowered itself in the sky. Alex stepped onto solid ground only to be met with a man with dark skin and an eye patch covering his left eye.

"Nice to meet you Nick Fury or should I say Nicholas Joseph Fury?" Alex greeted with his sweet angelic smile.

The man hid his surprise very well Alex noted. Nick was also a spy and needed to be aware of. Agent Coulson didn't do such a good job though. His mouth was wide open. The agent didn't get out of his shock until Alex slapped him behind the head lightly.

"It's nothing to go crazy about." Alex said to Coulson who could only nod his head numbly.

Nick Fury sigh a deep breath and cleared his throat to catch Alex's attention. "We should be heading our way to meet the Avengers. They've been waiting for you."

"No need to be hasty, Fury. I'm coming." Alex joked.

Agent Coulson, Alex and Nick all walked through the corridors of the massive ship. They stopped in front of a door and casually walked in. Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, Bruce Banner aka The Hulk, Natasha Romanova aka the Black Widow, Steve Rogers aka Captain America, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye and Thor the lightening god from Asguard were all sitting on sofas in a very well furnished room with a huge T.V and a walk in kitchen.

"Wow, Nick. Didn't know you were one to spoil your toys?" Alex sneered.

The Avengers became aggressive when they heard Alex's remark.

"Fury, what is an arrogant kid like him doing here? I thought we were waiting for the Scorpia expert, MI6's agent to arrive?" Tony remarked.

"Nice to meet you, Avengers, my name is Alex Rider, your expert."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"This brat is supposed to be our terrorist expert? Is the government joking around with us?!" Tony exclaimed.

"Nope."Alex replied bluntly.

"But you can't be older than sixteen years old." Captain America stated.

"For your information I am fourteen years old."

All the S.H.I.E.L.D agents showed surprise.

"So now we have to babysit a newbie?" Tony growled out.

"Do you not understand the meaning of **expert** Tony Stark? I thought you were a genius. Sadly I was mistaken." Alex taunted.

"That's it. This kid is going down and nobody's stopping me" Tony yelled as he powered up his suit.

Just when Ironman's fist was about to smash into Alex's face , it stopped abruptly.

"What's going on? I can't move!"

"Of course you can't move. I hacked your suit. It's under my control now." Alex proudly boasted while showing off his holographic hacking system displayed from his watch.

"When I get my hands on you, you're dead!" Tony threatened.

"Wait if you can hack Tony's technology, you definitely can hack S.H.I.E.L.D's as well." Black Widow concluded.

"Which I already did twenty minutes ago, surprisingly it was as easy as hacking into Tony's system."

Clint Barton immediately took out his bow and aimed one of his arrows towards Alex. Alex calmly brushed it aside. "Who are you?"

"Classified. Even Nick doesn't have high enough clearance to see my profile. You guys should consider yourself lucky even learning of my existence. Oh and Tony don't bother trying to hack into my files. They are too heavily encrypted for you or Jarvis, your A.I to get through. I'll let you try but it would be pointless."

Suddenly the Iron man suit disengaged from Tony Stark's body.

"Well Avengers, we wasted a lot of precious time. Should I brief you on your opponents, the Phoenix?"

Reluctantly the Avengers sat down on the sofas while Alex took a stool.

"I suggest you Nick stay to listen. It will be very beneficial. Back to the topic, the Phoenix was originally called SCORPIA. I am pretty sure Natasha and Clint has crossed path with them before?"

The two spies nodded their heads wearily.

"They were once the world's most deadly terrorist organization since War World 2. Now they are a laughingstock. With their reputation totally ruined, they want revenge so badly that they rebuilt themselves from the ashes hence the name Phoenix. Their executive board now consists of only six. Six of the twelve have already died. The best way to bring them down is tear them down little by little. But now it will be a bit more difficult since they had hired some super humans into their ranks. That's where you the Avengers' roles will come into play. Any questions?" Alex debriefed.

"How do you know all this?" Bruce asked.

"Rumors had told that a single agent brought the whole organization to its knees in one year. That agent was me."

"Impossible! You're only fourteen!" Captain America cried.

"That's the reason why SCORPIA's reputation cannot be revived because they were destroyed by a single fourteen year old boy. They have been hunting me for an entire year to the point of their demise. The reason I was sent here was not only to debrief you on Phoenix but also for you guys to protect me."

"So where you going to go now?" Clint asked.

"MI6 has ordered me to stay with you until the threat is neutralized. Anyways my gadget maker is a big fan of the Avengers and wants your autograph. In return he might supply gadgets for you . I guarantee you will like them a lot. In fact he gives a gift to Black Widow. I have a duplicate but this one is custom made for you." Alex explained.

The boy took out a small hand gun similar to his own and gave it to Natasha.

"This looks like a regular gun however its not obviously. It can only be used by someone who can use instinctive shooting. The gun will fire by reacting from the movement of your finger. As a safety precaution, it is fingerprint sensitive for you. There is more information in this booklet for you read and memorize."

and memorize."

Tony looked at the gun in pure amazement. "This is genius! Who is your gadget maker?" already forgetting his dislike towards Alex.

"Q" Alex answered back using Smithers' codename.

Casually reaching into his coat, Alex took out a piece of paper and gave to Tony Stark.

"Luckily Q also wants to meet you. Contact this number and it will directly link you up with him."

Tony Stark looked at the paper as if it was a chunk of gold. Sighing Alex walked over to Captain America and Hawkeye.

"As for you, Captain America and Hawkeye, Q has provided this for you." He handed two packs of contact lenses.

"The contacts are linked to S.H.I.E.L.D's network. They have many functions that can be controlled by your thoughts alone. Here are two booklets about their purposes. Read carefully and memorize it all." Alex presented. The two men took them with gratitude.

"Bruce Banner, your gift is something made with your research. Without you, Q said he could never have accomplished this." Handing Bruce the same small silver nano tech ball, Tony stared at it oddly along with the rest of the Avengers.

"What does this do?" Tony poked at it.

"Bruce, think of an apple cell phone." Alex instructed.

Within 5 seconds, the ball morphed into the cell phone.

"This is nano technology!" Bruce and Tony exclaimed.

"It can take can size and form so basically it is commanded by only thought. This can only be used by Banner alone. Lastly for Thor Q made an ear ring communication device. He told me that was all he could think of for Thor." handing the lightening god a small silver ear ring.

Alex Rider sat down on the couch and watched Tony fidget with the other Avengers' gadgets. Nick on the other hand confronted him with a question.

"How did you get all these weapons past security without being noticed?"Nick asked with suspicion.

All Alex did was smugly replied mysterious. "A spy never tells his secrets."


End file.
